Domine moi!
by minata-nya
Summary: Un Grimmjow complétement soumis, c'est difficilement envisageable, n'est ce pas? C'est pour cela qu'un certain rouquin se chargera d'en faire un pur dominateur, quitte à se faire happer dans ses filets... /!\ UA
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Domine moi!

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de _Bleach_ sont la propriété exclusive de Tite Kubo!

**Couples:** Bya/Grimm au début, Grimm/Ichi en principal

**Rating:** M

**Attention:** UA, langage un peu grossier parfois, viol, etc. Tout ce que veut dire le rating M quoi! x)

[désolée, je modifie le rating, j'avais pas bien relu la fic ^^']

Hum, votre attention s'il vous plait, cette fiction est assez particulière! En réalité, elle n'est pas de moi mais de ma soeur chérie. Je n'ai fait que reprendre son premier jet (avec sa permission bien sûr) et le modifier légèrement pour le mettre en ligne ici! JE sais pas si j'ai vraiment le droit de faire ça mais bon... Si on peut emprunter les idées d'un mangaka et auteur en précisant que les personnages et le contexte lui appartiennent, ça doit marcher avec tout le monde non? 'fin bref, bonne lecture! :)

* * *

><p>« Pourquoi je fonds en larmes dés qu'il me quitte pour ses tournées ? N'ai-je pas assez de forces en moi ? »<p>

Ces phrases se répétaient inlassablement en moi. Encore une fois, Byakuya accompagnait de son groupe de rock en tournée et me laissait dans cet appart' vide. Je me sentais tellement seul. Quel hypocrite je faisais, je devrais être plus que content de son succès heureux qu'il puisse vivre de sa passion.

Comme d'habitude, j'allais à mon travail sans me presser. Non pas que je n'aimais distribuer des pizzas sur un scooter allant à 25 km/h mais surtout, je ne voulais pas sortir de ce lit où j'avais fait l'amour toute la nuit avec lui, toujours supérieur à moi, me surpassant en tout, comme d'habitude… Et moi, je ne pouvais rien faire face à cette force et donc, je me contentais de jouir. Le lit était imprégné de son parfum, seule cette odeur me rassurait. Me décidant enfin à émerger du lit, je vis un petit déjeuné soigneusement préparé sur la table et un petit mot me disant qu'il rentrerait dans une semaine. Comme d'habitude quoi… Sortant de l'appart', j'aperçus le voisin qui sortait prendre son journal coincé dans sa boîte aux lettres. Mais pour la première fois, il alla vers moi en me disant « Bonjour ! Et bien tu n'as pas du dormir longtemps la nuit dernière vu ta tête ! Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu peux venir me voir ok ? Allez, salut ! »

Je n'en revenai pas ! Il avait prononcé plusieurs phrases ! C'était une véritable révélation ! D'habitude c'était plutôt du genre « Salut » avec un regard de pitié. Je pensais à cela pendant tout le trajet de la pizzeria jusqu'à se que je vois en plein milieu d'un carrefour une affiche du groupe de Byaku puis je vis au carrefour suivant une vidéo de leurs concerts. Je regardai Byaku se déchaîner sur sa guitare électrique. Il avait ses yeux sombres comme la nuit qu'il a quand il est concentré et ses cheveux longs et noirs flottaient dans l'air. Il avait la classe et j'étais tellement fier d'être son petit ami ! Ayant sa musique dans ma tête, je vis le patron qui me réveilla de façon définitive en me gueulant à l'oreille que j'étais en retard puis me donna de façon brutale mon tablier. La journée se passa comme d'habitude, ennuyante. Je ne pensais qu'à Byaku. Plus tard, je me trouvais devant la porte de ma dernière commande. Ravi d'en finir pour cette journée, j'appuyai sur la sonnette et une porte s'ouvrit.

Je dis comme d'habitude : « Voici votre commande, une 100% viande et une orientale. Ca vous fera 12 euros s'il vous plait. » Je senti une main sur mon visage qui me fis monter mon regard et j'aperçus avec stupéfaction le garçon se présentant à moi. Je découvris des yeux d'un marron clair magnifique et des cheveux couleur de feu se dressant sur sa tête. Il était pas mal fait et était très attirant. Il était habillé comme un punk, le pantalon déchiré, de même pour le t-shirt. D'une voix profonde, il déclara « Celui-ci fera l'affaire. » Il me traîna à l'intérieur de l'appart' et me déposa sur le lit sans aucuns mots et commença à me dévêtir.

Pas mal pour un garçon dans ton genre !

L …lâchez-moi tout de suite ! Je…

A peine après avoir fini ma phrase, je sentais sa langue entrer dans ma bouche d'une façon déterminée. J'avais beau essayer de me défendre, il avait une force incroyable. D'une main, il arrivait à me tenir les poignets sans problème. Je ne pouvais rien faire et me sentais si faible. Après avoir enlevé ses lèvres de ma bouche, il descendit sa main pour la faufiler dans mon caleçon. Je continuai de protester tant que je pouvais mais d'un geste, il me retourna comme une vulgaire crêpe et commença à descendre tranquillement sa main sur mon ventre pour déboutonner mon pantalon, qu'il fit descendre pour mettre son sexe dans mon intimité. Faisant preuve de courage, je m'empêchai de crier mais mes joues rougissaient sans que je le veuille. Se rendant compte de cela, il ricana et avança sa bouche à mon oreille en me disant : « Ichigo Kurosaki. Souviens-toi de ce nom!». Après avoir prononcé ces mots, il mordilla le lobe de mon oreille puis descendit dans mon cou pour me faire un suçon. Je ne pouvais rien faire et une force en moi me submergeait, je goûtais au plaisir. Bien sur, je connaissais ce sentiment mais je ne l'avais jamais autant ressenti de cette manière. C'était carrément une autre intensité. Ne pouvant supporter encore longtemps cette force, je me mis à crier et pleurer. Voyant cela, le pervers me lécha les joues pour récupérer cette eau qui descendait le long de mes joues. Puis, étant mort de fatigue je m'endormis.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, je me réveillais dans le même appartement. Mais je sentais un poids sur mon ventre. Je m'aperçus que c'était le même gars qui était sur moi et qui me regardait tranquillement. A mon tour je le regardais et d'un coup comme un flash, tout me revint dans la tête et je ne pu m'empêcher de crier et de me sentir sali.<p>

- Espèce de pervers ! Tu m'as violé !

- Tout de suite les grands mots …

- Espèce de salopard, ne me regarde pas !

Je pris l'oreiller qui m'avais servi de repose-tête et un petit polochon pour cacher mon intimité. Il me regarda de nouveau mais cette fois il avait un regard de prédateur qui fixait sa proie. Ce regard me fis tellement peur que je lui jeta le polochon dans la tête. Etant surpris de la rapidité du mouvement et de sa force, il tomba de l'autre côté du lit. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser le pire : « Oh la la ! Il ne remonte pas ! Et s'il s'était cogné la tête ! Hiiiii ! Qu'est que je vais faire ! Bon ! On se calme, je vais aller voir. Gloups ! »

Je montai sur le lit pour voir de l'autre côté et vis le pervers allongé sur le sol, les yeux fermés. Je m'approchai et mis mon doigt pour sentir son pouls. Mais d'un geste d'une rapidité incroyable, il me pris par le cou grâce à son bras en forme de crochet et me colla contre lui. Il me tenait tellement fort que je ne pouvais pas me retirer.

- Raaah ! Mais lâche-moi sale pervers !

- Bon tu vas arrêter de m'insulter, c'est chiant ! Au fait, tu vas me suivre pour te relooker. Franchement, t'es pathétique comme ça. Regarde-moi ce style, un pantalon bien repasser, une chemise boutonnée du début jusqu'à la fin et le pire, des cheveux bien lisses ! Franchement, c'est une honte ! Surtout que ta couleur de cheveux est d'un bleu clair magnifique ! Au faites, tu t'appelles comment déjà ?

- D'abord mon style c'est moi qui décide comment je veux être et je ne me suis pas présenté ! Et puis je t'insulte si j'en ai envie d'abord! Je …je m'appelle Grimmjow Yazawa.

- Hé bien Grimmjow, je vais faire de toi un vrai rebelle, un dominateur !

- Pardon ? O.O

Ichigo m'emmena dans plusieurs magasins et m'acheta plein de vêtements que je pensais ne jamais mettre.

- Mets ça et ça ! Ca t'ira super bien !

- Tu te fous de moi ! On dirait un torchon !

- Discutes pas et met-le ! C'est un ordre !

- M…mais … I….Ichigo !

- QUOI ?

- Je ne peux pas mettre ce truc et puis je ne vois pas ce que je fous avec un mec qui m'a violé la nuit dernière ! Je m'en vais !

-¨Putain, tu vas pas me faire chier et revenir ici tout de suite ! Cria Ichigo.

Il me fit tellement peur en disant ça de cette manière que je revins.

- C'est bien mon toutou ! Je te donnerais un susucre quand on rentrera !

D'autres personnes qui étaient dans le même magasin ne pouvaient s'empêcher soit de rire ou de gronchoner.

-AH ! Je vous jure les gamins de nos jours !

- J'aimerais bien que tu m'obéisses comme lui moi ! Hein Orihime ? S'exclama un homme qui était vraisemblablement en couple.

- Vas te faire foutre Ulquiorra !

Après s'être payé une honte phénoménale il m'emmena chez le coiffeur. Le manieur de ciseaux me faisait peur ! Il avait les cheveux rouges et des tatouages partout ! C'était surtout sa manière de manier les ciseaux qui me faisait peur ! Pendant qu'il coiffait une personne, il faisait un bruit assez étrange : « PATAPATAPATA ! » (1) C'était assez effrayant !

- S'il te plait Ichigo ! Ne me laisse pas ici ! Je vais me faire décapiter par ce démon !

- Mais non ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! C'est un pote à moi et il est super sympa !

-C'est censé me rassurer ce que tu dis ?

- Ecoutes attentivement ! Si tu bouges de cette chaise je te donnerais une punition dont tu souviendras toute ta vie alors je te conseille de rester sur cette chaise sans rien dire !

- Mais… Ichigo…

- C'est clair ?

- Ou…Oui…Gloups !

Dans quelle histoire je me suis encore fourré moi ! Cependant, je l'observais en train de prendre soin de moi comme si j'étais une poupée qu'il bichonnait, comme si on se connaissait depuis longtemps. Je n'avais jamais été autant cajolé. Cela dans un sens me rassurait assez.

Ayant finit avec son client, le découpeur de cheveux s'approcha de moi faisant grincer ses ciseaux. « AU SECOURS ! »

-Alors c'est à nous, prononça d'un air effrayant le démon.

- Je crois… Oui gloups

- Soit gentil avec lui Renji. Il est assez sensible des cheveux !

Je voyais ce pervers d'Ichigo se foutre de ma gueule. Et je me suis dis qu'un jours ou l'autre, je me vengerais même si je devais en crever. Il le regrettera amèrement !

- Dis-moi Ichigo, est que c'est ton nouveau petit copain ?

- Pas vraiment. Plutôt une conquête mais sympathique.

-Et comment elle s'appelle la conquête ?

- Je m'appelle Grimmjow.

- Au faites Grimm, est que tu as un petit copain ?

- Oui, mais en ce moment il est plutôt occupé…

- Ah ! Ok…

Après une heure de coupage de cheveux, Renji me montra la coiffure finale. Il fallait avouer que ça m'allait plutôt pas mal. J'avais les cheveux bleus mais plus flash et ils étaient dressés sur ma tête.

- Qu'est que t'en penses Ichigo ?

Ichigo rougit en me voyant relooké et dit : Pas…pas mal !

Nous sommes revenus dans son appart vers 18h et il me demanda de mettre une tenue qu'il m'avait acheté pour voir comment ça m'allait. Je mis un t-shirt noir avec une tête de mort dessus puis un gilet sans manche tout noir mais orné de boutons dorés sur les limites des bras et sur l'ouverture centrale. Comme pantalon, j'avais un jean composé de plein de coupures et de déchirures. Puis je mis une chaîne accrochée sur mon pantalon et un collier, des bracelets et une ceinture composés de pic argentés. Je me mis devant lui et il me dévisagea puis rougi. J'étais très étonné de le voir rougir comme ça.

- Comment se fait il que tu n'es pas découvert ce style avant que je ne te relooke ? Tu es tellement sexy comme ça ! J'ai envi de te croquer !

- Euh… Ouais t'emballes pas trop mon chéri sinon tu vas crever de plaisir !

Je n'ais pas pu m'empêcher de dire ça. Ca me faisait tellement rigoler de le voir comme ça.

Il me regarda d'un air surpris.

- Et bien tu t'améliores dans la parole ! Franchement, tu deviens de plus en plus classe !

- Sympa, merci.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de me regarder comme s'il allait me manger. Même si je faisais comme si de rien n'était, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de frissonner de plaisir. Et j'eus plusieurs fois envie de lui sauter dessus.

* * *

><p>Après le physique, il me donna des cours de domination autant dans l'attitude que la façon de faire au lit. Il paraîtrait que je suis un bon élève …Franchement, ça me faisait marrer de le voir en prof mais dès fois, il me proposait de passer à la pratique surtout dans les techniques au lit… Mais à chaque fois je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à Byaku. Je l'avais trahi une fois déjà. Et donc je lui disais tout le temps que j'avais un petit copain. Bien sur, je le voyais désespéré et j'avais envi de le prendre dans mes bras. Cependant, quand je me rapprochais de lui je sentais son parfum qui me mettait à l'aise et dans ces moments je voulais le prendre et montrer de quoi j'étais capable…Par précaution, je dormais sur le canapé et cloutais la couverture pour ne pas qu'il vienne me violer pendant la nuit. Je préfèrais prendre mes précautions même si c'était assez radical…<p>

Le lendemain, il me réveilla et nous sommes allâmes chez un tatoueur qui me fit un tatouage sur un de mes pectoraux. C'était une tête de mort très bien représenté mais ça avait été assez douloureux. Puis, vers 15h nous sommes aller chez un pote à Ichigo pour me faire des piercing sur le sourcil gauche, le cartilage et le lobe de mes oreilles puis un sur ma bouche. Par la suite, il me mis des petits anneaux sur les trous des cartilages de mes oreilles puis me mis une chaîne qui rejoignait le lobe à ma lèvre. C'était vraiment douloureux cette fois !

Deux jours plus tard, je savais à peu près toutes les leçons que m'avait apprises Ichigo. J'étais devenu un vrai dominateur qui ne se laissait plus faire. Malheureusement, Byaku aller arriver le lendemain et c'était donc le dernier soir où je dormais ici. Hé oui ! J'allais déménager avec Byaku à Londres parce qu'ici, à Tokyo, le groupe était trop connu et donc les membres du groupe étaient harcelés par les paparazzi qui les suivaient partout. Et donc j'allais le suivre à Londres parce que sinon on ne pourrait pas se voir. J'essayais d'expliquer cette problématique à Ichigo et il ne semblait pas comprendre.

- Donc, ton petit ami est la star d'un groupe qui est mitraillé par les paparazzi 24h/24 et donc on ne pourra plus se revoir parce que tu part à Londres.

- C'est ça.

- Mh…PUTAIN ! FAIS CHIER !

Je voyais Ichigo tout défoncer dans l'appart. Il était devenu complètement fou. Puis, me disant qu'il fallait qu'il se calme, je n'eus qu'un seul réflexe.

Etant dans une colère monstre, je ne pouvais plus me maîtriser. Comment était-ce possible ! Il allait partir ! Grimmjow, l'homme que j'aimais allait me quitter pour un connard de mec !

Je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler mais à un moment je sentis le parfum de Grimm m'apaiser puis sa langue m'occupa la bouche. Je n'avais jamais eu un sentiment comme celui-ci. C'était un mélange de tristesse, de désir mais aussi de colère. Un mélange envoûtant. Me vidant de toutes mes forces. Je sentis Grimm me porter et me balancer sur le lit comme si j'étais la victime attendant sa dernière heure. Il me regarda d'une façon complètement différente de la dernière fois. Son regard n'était plus celui d'un petit chien tout peureux. Mais plutôt celui d'un félin prêt à attraper sa proie. Il me fit frissonner. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Moi qui dominait tout le temps mes conquêtes maintenant c'était l'inverse. D'un mouvement, il déchira mes vêtements et me mordilla les tétons. Je n'en pouvais plus, moi, Ichigo Kurosaki je me faisais terrasser par un plus jeune que moi. Il continua sur sa lancée en remontant jusqu'à mon oreille pour me mordiller le lobe et me dire par la suite :

- Alors, c'est à ton goût ? Je te préviens, tu vas regretter de m'avoir violer la dernière fois. Je continuerais jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus. Tu es ma proie maintenant et je vais te déguster petit à petit.

- Je …je suis à toi…Grimm….

Il ricana de et me lécha l'oreille pour descendre au niveau de mon intimité, commençant à me masturber. Il commença doucement puis accéléra le rythme. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un cri de plaisir. Me voyant si faible, Grimm me retourna délicatement pour commencer à mettre son sexe dans mon intimité pour que nous ne fassions plus qu'un. A partir de ce moment je devins réellement amoureux de lui. Il me manipulait doucement mais avec un rythme que je m'appliquais à suivre. J'ai essayé à de nombreuses reprises de m'imposer mais à chaque fois, il me surpassait. Je n'avais jamais ressentit ce sentiment d'infériorité. Et ce sentiment me confirma que Grimm était devenu un véritable gars comme j'aime. Je ferais tout se que je pourrai pour qu'il tombe dans mes bras plutôt que dans ceux de ce guitariste à deux balles !

Mort de fatigue je m'endormis.

Le lendemain matin, je le voyais se reposer toujours aussi mignon que d'habitude. Mais au bout d'un moment je me rendis compte que Grimm ronronnait, il me faisait penser à un petit chat.

Je me suis réveillé en voyant pour la deuxième fois Ichigo sur moi. Cette fois, je le laissais me regarder avec ses yeux de chien battu pour que je n'aille pas rejoindre Byaku. Je le savais bien.

- Ce tatouage te fait encore mal ?

- Oui un peu mais ça va passer ne t'inquiètes pas.

Après avoir parler, il se glissa sur mon torse et me lécha le tatouage comme un chat. Puis colla sa tête contre mon cœur.

- Si seulement ce cœur ne pouvait battre que pour moi. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour cela.

En entendant ses paroles, je fus surpris puis pris son visage pour l'attirer prés de ma bouche et je mis mes lèvres près des siennes pour y rentrer ma langue. Il fût dans un premier temps surpris puis se laissa aller pour se rendormir ensuite. Voyant l'heure je ne pu rester plus longtemps au lit. Je devais être à l'aéroport à 10h et il était 9h30. Je devais m'habiller et me préparer pour partir à 9h45. Vu qu'il s'était rendormi je me rhabillais et me lavais sans faire de bruit. Je lui fis une lettre et partis. Je sentai un poids lourd me peser dans le cœur. Comme si ma poitrine allait se déchirer.

Avec le groupe, nous sommes arrivés à l'aéroport. Maintenant, nous n'attendions que nos petit(e) s ami(e) s qui devaient arriver dans dix minutes. J'étais tellement impatient de revoir Grimm que chaque minute me semblait aussi longue qu'une heure. Au bout d'un moment, je vis un gars aux cheveux bleu flash qui se dirigeait vers moi. Je ne voyais pas son visage mais dans son attitude et dans son physique il ne ressemblait pas du tout à Grimm. Il était très canon et avait un style vraiment classe. Je vis sa tête remonter et vis un visage fier et des yeux de félin qui me regardaient. Il portait son sac à la main mais celle-ci était posée sur une de ses épaules. Je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était lui. Il avait tellement changé.

- Hé man ! C'est ton petit copain celui qui s'amène parce que franchement il est trop canon !

- Oui je crois bien que c'est lui…

- Mais ton petit copain n'était pas du tout comme ça sur la photo que tu nous as montrée !

- Ouais je sais et franchement je suis autant étonné que vous les mecs!

Plus je m'approchai de lui, plus j'avais envi de l'embrasser de tout mon cœur. Une fois devant lui je vis son regard interrogatif. Je pris ses hanches et l'embrassa.

Une fois le baiser terminé,

- Tu …tu es bien le Grimm que je connais n'est pas ?

- Non, j'ai changé comme tu peux le voir.

- Oui je vois ça. Tu as changé mais tu es encore plus canon qu'avant ! Et j'adore ça !

- Je suis content que tu aimes mon relookage.

Après cette révélation il me pris par la main et m'emmena prés des cabines pour les tickets et me donna mon billet pour l'avion. L'hautesse de l'air annonça que l'avion pour Londres allait avoir 1h de retard. En entendant cela, je pris la main de Byaku et l'emmena dans les toilettes.

- Qu'est que tu fais ? Il faut aller rejoindre les autres !

- On a tout notre temps.

- Tu…

A peine avait-t-il commencé sa phrase que je l'embrassais comme un fou dans un des toilettes de l'aéroport. Il me chuchota à l'oreille que j'avais vraiment changé et commença à me déshabiller. Il découvrit le tatouage sur mon torse et le lécha. A ce moment là, je ne pu m'empêcher de penser à Ichigo. Mais qu'est que je foutais ? Quand j'étais avec Ichigo je pensais à Byakuya et maintenant c'est l'inverse ! Qu'est que je veux bordel !

Au bout d'un moment, je me rendis compte que j'avais besoin de lui, de ce pervers qui me faisait rire comme personne n'avait jamais réussi. Je pris le visage de Byakuya et tourna sa tête pour que ma bouche se trouve face à son oreille.

- Désolé Byaku…

Puis je me mis à me rhabiller.

- Mais qu'est que tu fais ?

- Je vais rejoindre la vraie personne que j'aime.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Je te quitte. C'est clair là ?

Après cette déclaration, je me dirigeais vers la sortie des toilettes quand je vis le bassiste prés de la porte. Ne faisant pas attention je continuai ma course mais la main du bassiste me pris le bras.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Je ne viens pas avec vous à Londres.

- Tu le quittes c'est ça ?

- Oui pourquoi ? Ca te pose un problème ?

- Non mais si tu veux t'envoyer en l'air appelle à ce numéro. C'est mon numéro de portable ok ?

- Tu me prends pour une pute ? Vas te faire foutre avec le trou du cul qui t'accompagne ! Ce sera déjà pas mal, tu penses pas ?

- Hé ! D'où tu me parles comme ça connard !

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me mettre en colère et de lui foutre un coup de poing dans la gueule. Puis je lui mis un coup de pied dans l'entre jambe.

- Des cons comme toi ne méritent pas de faire l'amour à qui que se soi. Tu vois ce papier ? Et bien tu vas le voir d'encore plus prés connard.

Je pris le papier et le mis dans la bouche du type. Il était plié en deux et me regardait d'un air apeuré. Tout content, je partis en courant prendre un taxi.

Une fois arrivé chez moi, j'enfilai ma tenue de livreur de pizza et en acheta une dans un restaurant. Je sonnai à la porte de l'appart d'Ichigo. La porte s'ouvrit et je vis Ichigo les yeux remplis de pleures. Au début, il ne me reconnut pas vu que j'avais mis ma casquette.

Il me passa l'argent.

- Vous pouvez me payer d'une autre façon.

- Que ….c'est toi ?

- Vous pouvez me payer en me prenant moi.

Tout étonné, Ichigo se mis à pleurer et me serra fort contre lui.

- Et ton avion tu ne le prends pas ?

- Non

- Je…

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Je l'embrassai de toutes mes forces et entrai dans l'appart', voyant une mémé nous regardant d'un air sympathique.

- Ah la la ! Ces jeunes !

**FIN**

* * *

><p>(1) Pour ceux qui connaissent Hametaro, ce son ne doit pas vous être inconnu! xD<p>

Et voilà, fini! Qu'en avez vous pensé? Je retransmettrai tous vos commentaires à ma sœur :)


	2. notepub

Coucou!

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, désolée, la prépa me bouffe un max de temps et, devinez quoi, c'est que le début trèèès cool d'après les profs -_-'

'fin bref! Ceci est donc une note et plus précisément une pub!

Je vous ai dit que cette fiction était en réalité une idée de ma soeur que j'ai juste retouché un poil. Et bien elle a écrit une autre fiction, si cela vous intéresse! Le scénario n'est pas aussi banal qu'on pourrait le croire et ma foi, j'aime bien (mais non, c'est pas juste parce que c'est ma soeur! Tsss, v's'êtes mauvaises langues vous alors! ) :)

Donc, si vous avez aimé cette fiction et qu'une autre serait pas de refus, je vous conseille de lire:

_Ne me lâche pas!_ de** Nikama-nya**

(mais non, mais non, y a pas de parenté de nom x) )

Bref, sinon, pour mes autres fictions, sachez que je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 8 de _Sauve-moi_ (mon retard est impardonnable u_u'), petit à petit. D'ici une ou deux semaines, je devrais normalement pouvoir le mettre en ligne ^^'

Voilà, merci de votre attention et à bientôt! :D


End file.
